Demon
by CI-KiteWolfling-NYPD
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker a little older, and a little wiser when it comes to dealing with the paranormal, but nothing can prepare them for what is coming next to Amity Park. Can our heroic trio save their city from a satanic, imminent fate? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

It was an unseasonably cold and calm night in Amity Park. The date was November 7, and Danny Fenton knew something was going to go awry on this eerily peaceful evening.

He was pacing in his room as he had been for the past hour, in a roughly regular circle, a pattern interrupted only by repeating detours around piles of clothes and other stupid useless teenage stuff. His room wasn't as clean as it could be, but it certainly wasn't wallowing in the darkest stages of filth. Danny's distracted gaze swept over his unmade bed, which still had his backpack from school thrown on it.

"I should do my homework." He said to no one in particular, shoving his hands in his jean pockets in a musing sort of way.

Let it be said that Danny did indeed consider abandoning his nervous pacing in order to enlighten his brain with work. Let it also be said that his consideration did nothing.

He sighed, ruffed his fingers through his unruly hair, and stepped closer to the window. The sun was very close to slipping over the horizon, painting the evening sky with a rather foreboding shade of purple. Danny could still make out the dark outlines of downtown Amity Park. For some reason, on his town's most peaceful night..he felt on edge.

That feeling had been on him for the past week, about. He was always ready to snap at someone or something, always ready for that rush of cold, azure air to come flying from his mouth. Ready for a ghost attack that hadn't happened for about two weeks.

"What's wrong with me?" Danny murmured, giving his head a vigorous shake.

His fingers found themselves running through hair again. Some people bite fingernails, some chew pens, but Danny Fenton messes up his hair.

Then all at once, it happened.

That familiar, chilling burst of cold air ripped from his soul and shot out of his mouth..while at the same time a specteral blur flashed past his bedroom window.

Finally, some action

There was no need to yell out any battle cry, not now. Danny allowed himself a grin as he charged the railing, and leaped out across it, already in his ghostly form.


	2. Not the halfa!

Garyn was tired of fleeing.

She had been soaring at a rapid, frenzied pace over the mortal city called, 'Amity Park', shooting frequent glances over her shoulders in case of pursuit. Her energy was almost completely exhausted, and she could actually feel herself starting to sink lower and lower towards the ground.

_'Let the humans see me, I don't care." _She thought wearily, the ground coming closer and closer. Her eyelids were hooding, "_What they do to me would be a mite kinder than what….they were planning…"_

_ZAAAAMM_!!!!!! A shock of incredible pain wracked her entire body, knocking her out of the air entirely. Garyn flew the length of the road, and crashed into a car, slamming the vehicle up onto the curb, and into the window of the store it had been parked by. This was the final straw. Garyn's body couldn't take any more stress. She lay there among the wreckage, and before her eyes slipped shut, she thought she got a glimpse of a tall lanky teen walking towards her…with a green spectral glow engulfing his hands.

No cry of pain escaped her lips, not even a moan of discontent. However, on the inside the young demon was screaming, "_NOT THE HALFA!!!"_


	3. Transfixed

"Wow!" Danny gave a soft wolf whistle as he cautiously approached the ghost he had so unceremoniously knocked out of the air, "Look what the ghost zone dragged in!"

It hadn't been all that challenging to take her down. She flew fast, but she seemed to have slowed down towards the end. It was weird, but Danny wasn't going to question it. A quick blast in the center of the back, and she was out for the count.

She was slumped in an incredibly awkward position among the wreckage of the car Danny had slammed her into. Curiosity drove him to take one, now two steps closer to the fallen being. She was without a doubt the prettiest ghost he had ever laid eyes on. Her figure was slim, and her dress appropriately spectral, and not unlike something you'd see a teen from Hot Topic wearing. There was something about her that drew him in closer, closer…and closer still.

Her black hair was splayed around her like a pool of onyx. Danny was more than transfixed as he stepped over some rubble, and bent at her side.

All at once her eyes snapped open. They were livid pools of garnet, and were narrowed in anger and a hint of fear. Danny would have stumbled back in a hurry, but he couldn't move. He was lost in those never ending eyes.

"_This could turn out bad!" _He thought in a daze.

_"Sectra Ruraka, Tremashi suu!" _She snarled in a strange, flowing voice. It contrasted violently with the harshness of the unfamiliar language she spoke in.

She was doing her best to scramble away from him. The ghost raised a clenched fist rather threateningly, as though to attack him.

"None of that, now." Danny caught her arm, and held it still with ease. He could not tear his gaze away from hers, "If you don't hurt me, I won't hurt you!"

He released her. He didn't know why, but somehow he could tell this ghost was a friend. He had never had such premonitions before, and if he did have them, chances were he wouldn't rely on them in such a situation. Here was a ghost of unknown power, and he was talking to her like a sick puppy? All the same, better not take any chances. Danny braced himself for anything.

She rubbed her wrist furiously where he had touched her, as though her green skin was burning from where he had come in contact with him. Her eyes softened, but her gaze was still wary.

"_Ktretha tu hara…yui sarachi mores?" _She asked slowly, cocking her head.

"Umm.." Danny blinked, "What?"

She gazed at him levelly, and seemed to be searching for the right words. At last she said in English, "Don't you speak the Demon tongue?"

Danny blinked..again, "_What?"_

She tried unsuccessfully to get to her feet, flailing her arms like crippled windmills, once, twice, as she failed. Danny lashed out with his arms, and caught her before she hit the ground.

"I'm really sorry, are you ok?" He said, supporting her.

She waved him away with a few muttered words in her strange language, then heaved a few deep breaths.

She managed to stand on her own for a few minutes, brushing Danny off of her. She looked a little unsteady, but besides that seemed alright. The ghost dusted off her arms, and turned those eyes on him once more.

"You are…the Halfling." She said, choosing her words carefully, "And yet you can't even speak the native tongue of your demon half?"

"Woah, back up!" Danny backtracked until he totally sized up the stranger, "I'm not a demon…I'm a.." He paused, "Well…truthfully, I don't know what the heck I am."

"You are no ghost." She wobbled on those long and slender legs, but stayed standing, "I can't get a reading on you. You haven't..died, have you?"

"No, but I've come close." Danny smiled at her, "Who are you?"

She regarded him again with those red eyes, and they swept up and down his body. Danny felt himself flushing a little. What was it about this demon/ghost? Her gaze seemed to dissect him, seemed to look around inside of his soul. She looked him in the eye, and extended her hand warily.

"My name is Tasogaryn. You may call me Garyn. You of course, are the Halfling."

"Danny." He shook her hand, "You can call me Danny. Where were you off to in such a hurry?"

"Fleeing for my very existence." She looked around her rather nervously, "Dark forces are settling around your town. Have you sensed them?"

"I have been getting something." Danny said, "There hasn't been much ghost activity lately, its like all the creepy crawlies in the ghost zone are taking a break from something or other."

"Your perception of reality is skewed." Garyn said shortly, taking a few steps back the way she same, staring distantly out across the night sky. The sun was gone, completely sunk beneath the horizon, "What you think to be evil, and what you think to be a, 'ghost' is wrong. Your 'creepy crawlies' as you call them are not taking a break. They are cowering in their beds because the one ghost who is actual true evil…is on the warpath."

Those words sent a chill through Danny's spine. Garyn spoke with a grim assurance, "The ghosts of which you are, and the ones of which you have come in contact with are nothing. I do not say this to make you feel inferior, it's simply the truth. Maybe three or four of the meddle some spectral beings you have fought have actually died, crossed the line, and come back as spirits. All the others are just freaks, mistakes of nature if you will."

Danny felt more than a little insulted, "Are you saying I'm not a not a real ghost? That I'm just a freak?"

Garyn shook her head, and started a staggering sort of limping gallop in the opposite direction, "I have no time for this now, Halfling. I was barely staying ahead of the rest of the legion on my own, now with this attack I won't be able to…to.."

She gave out once more, collapsing into a grim heap on the asphalt. Danny drifted over, about a foot off the ground, and stared.

"_What is going on here?" _He thought, mind swirling. He bent down, and slung the demoness over his shoulder, and slowly floated home.


	4. Conference

"Your parents are going to be thrilled when they come into your room and find a demon laying unconscious on your bed." Sam said carefully, watching the said demon warily from the other side of the room.

Danny snorted, and looked up at his friend Sam, "Yeah, thanks Sam. You don't have to stand by the door for the rest of the night, she won't jump up and bite you."

"I suppose." Sam said reluctantly, crossing the room and joining Danny at his desk, "But we've dealt with stranger ghosts before. What are you looking up?"

"I don't think she's a ghost, Sam!" Danny said, typing a few search terms into his laptop. He hit the enter key, then swung around on his chair to face Sam while the thing loaded, "And I'm looking up more on demons like her. She said her name was Tasogaryn."

"Ghost, demon, same thing." Sam threw up her hands, and grinned, "I think you just thought she was cute."

Danny returned the grin, "Yeah right. Very funny." He swung around and returned to his computer, "Ahhh..nothing."

"Well what did you expect, to find a sort of wikipedia for demons?" Sam laughed.

Danny sighed, closed his laptop, and rose slowly. His gaze drifted across the room, and rested on the demon. She was still prone, not moving, not responsive. Danny had almost dared himself to take her pulse to see if she was still alive, but logic held him back. She was a demon. She was the undead. Of course she wouldn't have a pulse.

"Thanks for driving out here, Sam!" Danny said, running his fingers through his hair and throwing another bizarre grin at his old friend,.

"Yeah, sure. Is Tucker coming?"

Danny laughed, eyes still on Garyn, "He couldn't get a ride with his mom, so I think he's riding his moped over."

Sam snorted. Tucker was one of the few juniors in their class at Casper High that had failed his driving test and didn't have his license. Danny had almost failed his but had passed by a hair. Sam of course had gotten hers with flying colors, and had gotten her license before most of the other juniors at their school.

"I wish he would have called me, I could have given him a ride." Sam chuckled.

Danny raised his eyebrows, "I think he would rather have died than get a ride from you. He's got this idea that women are dangerous drivers."

The pair of them cracked up, knowing that it was Tucker who was the hazardous driver. There was a joke going around Casper high-when Tucker Foley gets his license, stay off the sidewalks if you want to live!

In that moment, Sam and Danny forgot about the otherworldly demon lying on the bed not five feet away. They were brought back to harsh reality when she bolted straight up in her bed and started screaming in her strange language.

"STOP!" Danny shouted, waving his arms all the while knowing how useless it was. Garyn scrambled off the bed and had her fists clenched just as Danny went ghost, and shouted again, "STOP!"

Garyn paused, eyeing the ghost boy carefully.

"What have you done to me?"

"Nothing" Danny said, hands outstretched and eyes wide. He was standing in front of the window, so if Garyn wanted she'd have to go through him.

Which really wasn't sounding all that ideal. She looked pretty mean right now.

"You passed out when you were talking to me on the street, and I took you back here before anyone could notice that there was a demon laying in the middle of the street!" Danny said heatedly, starting to feel nervous, "PLEASE just hold on I need to talk to you!"

Garyn unclenched her fists, and relaxed. Danny did the same.

"Who is she?" Garyn demanded, pointing at Sam.

"Sam Mansen. She's my friend, you can trust her she's with us." Danny said relived that he wouldn't have to wrestle the girl into submission. He gestured to the bed, "Have a seat?"

Garyn did so, rather grudgingly. Sam was looking even whiter than normal, and sat down heavily in Danny's chair at his desk.

"Before you passed out you mentioned that something was going to happen here in Amityville." Danny said, choosing his words carefully. He was watching Garyn's face intently, "Something demonic, you said? And it was the reason that all the other ghosts have cleared out of town?"

"Spectral beings." Garyn corrected sourly, "My guess is you've never met a real ghost. Or a demon for that matter."

"We went over this about a half hour ago." Danny reminded her, "OK…let's pick up that conversation where we left off, shall we?"  
"Why would I?" Garyn scorned, "What good would it do you? The hellish forces are after me for escaping, and it's going to bring doom on your pathetic mortal world. I'm here to try and stop it because I might be the only one that can. You'd just get in my way."

"That's never stopped me before" Danny said flatly, eyes narrowed, "Spill the beans lady. Who, when, and where?"

Garyn glanced suspiciously across the room at Sam before those garnet eyes flickered back to the Halfling. This time she softned her gaze.

"Listen…human...ghost…whatever the heck you are. You have no idea what you're up against here. You'd best just stay inside when my former master surfaces, you'd never be the same after facing his legions."

"We can help, we really can!" Danny said, and edge creeping into his voice, "It's my world, too and I want to save it. You come falling out of the sky and tell me about how the Apocalypse or something is coming, and then you tell me that there's nothing I can do to stop it?"

"I've heard the stories about you, Halfling." Garyn said carefully, "And you seem powerful enough, but it's just to complicated for you."

"Try me." Danny challenged, a fire going in his eyes.

"This conversation is going in repetitive circles." Sam interjected sharply, suddenly rising, "Get to the point, both of you. Right now. Seriously…"

Danny frowned, and nodded at Garyn, "You first."

Garyn crossed her arms across her chest and said shortly, "Fire and Brimstone are coming to your world, and Amityville gets to host the event. Everything dies and comes to an end. This isn't your world's time, and I'm here to postpone its death. Having you running about underfoot would really cramp my style."

"Listen here." Danny replied, "It's my duty to save the world, I've gone it enough times to get a handle on it. I. Want. To. Help."

"Are you…a…" Garyn frowned, "How do you mortals say it…fool? You couldn't possibly help me…"

"But whoever is behind this must be pretty powerful if you're running from him right now instead of turning and fighting. So why not get some extra help?" Sam pointed out, "You just said yourself Danny might be powerful enough."

Garyn paused. She obviously had not thought of this.

"If you die it's not my fault and I will feel no guilt." The demon said swiftly.

"That's fine with me." Danny said, grinning.

"Wipe that idiot smile off your face, Halfling." Garyn snarled, "You'll regret my letting you help me once you actually get a handle on what's happening."

"Yeah, well until that time I'm ready for anything you throw at me." Danny said, "So when does this start?"

Garyn walked towards the window, examining the skyline. There was a tinge of red on it that Danny had a feeling wasn't the cause of the sunset.

She turned on her heel, and penetrated Sam and Danny with a hard look, "Sooner than you might think."


End file.
